M&M's
by schoolgirl101
Summary: Her best friend Troy didn’t understand the true art of separating the colors in a bag of M&M’s. That is...until she taught him how to do so. TROYELLA ONESHOT


M & M's

Summary: Her best friend Troy didn't understand the true art of separating the colors in a bag of M&M's. That is...until she taught him how to do so. TROYELLA

Disclaimer: I don't own any high school musical characters, and I don't own Disney either. I don't think I really own anything, I'm just writing this for my own consent!

Author's Note: Let's see, I was hungry and grabbed a bag of M & M's. A story popped into my head, and I couldn't concentrate unless I wrote it. Sorry history homework! And about my newest story _Like Brother and Sister_, I promise I'll update in the next two days. I need to revise the chapter a _teeny_ bit. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

"I'm so hungry," Troy groaned as he rubbed his stomach. He entered back into the Montez house and followed Gabriella into the kitchen.

"Well, considering we've been playing basketball for the past two hours, I can see why you're hungry," Gabriella smiled as she opened the refrigerator to grab two bottles of water. She tossed a bottle to Troy.

"Thanks," he smiled as he chugged down the water in three gulps.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I barely broke a sweat, and I was playing with the almighty Troy Bolton," she laughed. "How can you sweat so much?" she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Troy shrugged. "Don't know. I'm a guy," he replied as he grabbed Gabriella's water and took a couple of sips. "And besides, girls think I look _hot_ when I'm all sweaty," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Uh huh," she stated before a smile broke onto her face.

"See, you think so too," Troy laughed.

"No I don't!" Gabriella defended. "I'm smiling because I think it's funny how you think so highly of yourself."

"Sure," Troy smirked and wiped his forehead with his shirt.

Gabriella decided to ignore him and snatched her water back. "I'm so thirsty," she announced and chugged some of the cold water down her throat.

Troy nodded. "It is hot," he said.

"Really?" she replied sarcastically as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "On a summer day in Albuquerque, I never would have guessed." She set the bottle on the counter and began to fan herself with her hands.

"You know Gabs, that's not the way to act when you're around your _bestest_ friend," he smiled cheekily.

"How am I supposed to act then?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well, I am kind of hungry," he noted.

"What does _Sir _Bolton wish to eat then?" she asked as she ran her hand down Troy's arm.

Troy trembled the slightest. Gabriella tended to have that kind of effect on him. It wasn't the effect a best friend should have had on him.

"Want some candy?" Gabriella removed her arm from him and opened a cabinet drawer. She pulled out a bag of M&M's.

"You have candy?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered. "Why wouldn't I have some?"

Troy took hold of the chocolate candy and held it in his hands. "You went trick-o-treating, didn't you?" he smirked.

Gabriella blushed. "I did not! I took Stella out trick-o-treating you doofus," she replied.

"I thought your little sister had that Halloween party at the middle school," he smiled saucily.

Gabriella's face turned a darker shade of pink. "Okay then. Fine," she muttered. "I may have stopped by at a few houses."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "A few?" he questioned as he pointed to the bag of candy sitting in the drawer.

"Okay. More than a few," she stated. "But I can't help but want some free candy. Halloween is like one of the best holidays. You know I'm still a little kid in the inside," she joked.

Troy laughed. "That you are my sweet Brie. That you are."

Gabriella's cheeks tingled and she watched Troy open up the packet of M&M's. "I didn't know houses actually give the regular size bag," he commented.

"Me either," Gabriella replied. "The world isn't going to end after all. The day when I see the little packets of mini M&M's---"

Troy laughed and poured a handful into his hand. He brought his hand closer to his mouth and was about to swallow the treats when a soft hand held a firm grip on his wrist.

"What are you doing?" she raised her voice as she looked at the milk-chocolate confectionery in his hand.

"What do you think I was going to do?" he asked. "I was going to eat it," he replied as he brought his hand closer to his mouth.

Gabriella pulled his hand down. "No Troy!" she gasped and allowed the circular candies to spill onto the kitchen counter. "You don't eat them like that!"

Troy groaned.

"What are you doing Gabs?" he asked as he watched Gabriella pour the M&M packet onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm separating the colors," she said as she made six sections for the six various colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and brown.

"Why?" he questioned. "Just eat them."

"I've been doing this ever since I was small," Gabriella stated as she pointed proudly to the six piles. "You eat them by color."

"Why?" Troy asked. "They're M&M's. They all taste the same."

"No they don't," Gabriella sighed. "The red ones taste the best."

Troy turned his head to the side to peer at his best friend.

"See. I eat the brown ones first. I usually have the most of the brown color," Gabriella said as she pointed to the biggest color pile. "Brown is supposed to symbolize order, and that's what I have most of," she said as she handed Troy the pile of brown M&M's. Troy shrugged and swallowed the pile.

"Then, I eat the orange ones," Gabriella smiled. "Cause orange is vitality. And to me, after I have order, I need something spontaneous. I usually have this much oranges," she paused and peered at the bag. Gabriella took a few M&M's and popped them into her mouth. She handed the rest to Troy. He thought about the symbol orange before precariously swallowing the orange pile.

"Orange is followed by the green ones," Gabriella said.

"And why green?" he asked out loud.

Gabriella shrugged. "Green is well-being," she added. "But basically because that leaves me with the primary colors," she smiled happily. "Red, yellow, and green look tacky."

Troy laughed and shook his head. "I see. 'Cause eating M&M's is all about style and making things look," he paused. "Un-tacky."

She punched him lightly in the shoulder and allowed him to eat the green M&M's. "I eat the yellow ones next. Yellow represents joy and happiness. And everyone needs a little of that in their lives," Gabriella handed the pile off to Troy. "You better eat all of them Bolton. You'll need them."

Troy opened his mouth. "Are you saying I'm not a joyful and happy person as it is?"

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "No. But yellow also symbolizes wisdom."

He gasped and put a hand over his heart.

"And that is what you'll be needing a lot of," she smirked.

Gabriella's laugh sent Troy's heart beating and he grinned, allowing the candy to melt in his mouth. "I feel smarter already," he said happily and pressed a light kiss on Gabriella's cheek.

She placed a hand gently on his cheek. "I eat the blue ones after. Blue signifies all those good things. Youth, spirituality, truth, peace---"

He allowed a soft smile to grace his face as he stared into Gabriella's brown chocolate eyes.

"They also remind me of you," Gabriella said softly as she looked at the blue M&M's on the counter. "You have the bluest eyes I have ever seen. So whenever I see blue M&M's, I can think about my best friend."

"Best friend," he repeated. "Thank you Gabs."

She smiled politely and grabbed the blue pile to hand off to Troy. He shook his head. "Eat the blue ones. You can have even more of me," he said and pulled her into a hug as he lifted her off of the floor.

Gabriella giggled and swallowed the blue M&M's. "They taste so good," she gushed.

"I taste better," Troy grinned as he looked straight into Gabriella's eyes.

"Really?" Gabriella smirked as she looked at Troy.

"Yup," he grinned. "Why settle for the M&M's when you can taste the real thing?"

Gabriella leaned quickly and placed her lips against Troy's in a sudden movement.

His eyes widened as big as saucers.

Gabriella pulled away as rapidly as the kiss initiated and blushed. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No---it's alright---"

"I got a little carried away," she whispered she looked carefully at her marble floor.

"Gabs---chill. We all get carried away sometimes," he replied. "It's all cool. We're all good."

Troy wanted to tell her he really enjoyed the kiss, but really didn't want to risk rejection. He kept his mouth shut. Maybe that feeling would go away someday---

He shook his head. "So---What do the red ones mean?"

Gabriella smiled softly. "The red pile is always the smallest pile. It's strange how that works. Whenever I get one of these packets, the red M&M's always are the smallest."

She picked a red M&M in her delicate hand. "Red symbolizes love."

There was a moment of silence as Gabriella peered at the red M&M and Troy looked at Gabriella to read her expression. He couldn't tell her emotions and sadly gave up.

"Gabriella---" he paused as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to half the red ones?"

"That would be great."

* * *

Gabriella scribbled down the last math problem she had for homework and closed her book. Troy had left a couple of hours ago and she still couldn't get over the conversation she had with him over a bag of stupid M&M's.

She should have just let Troy eat the stupid bag as he pleased.

She placed her pencil down on her desk and ran over to flop down on her full bed. She inhaled the fresh scent from her pillows and took a moment to breathe.

_Tap tap._

Her head shot up.

_Tap tap tap._

Gabriella looked over to her balcony window. Troy. It was Troy.

She looked down at Troy's East High Wildcat shirt that was nestled loosely on her body and she flushed. She got up and walked over to the door to open it.

He walked cautiously inside her room. "Hey," he breathed as he tugged on his jacket.

"Hey," she whispered. "Not that I don't enjoy your presence, but what are you doing here so late?"

Troy sighed. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. What's up? I just finished my math. You're right on time."

He looked around the room for a couple of moments before laying his eyes back on her. "I've been thinking a lot lately. And um---here," he said as he shoved a small bag into her hand.

Gabriella looked at Troy, her face perplexed, and she turned over the bag.

"I kind of already opened it, but I thought I would share," he said softly.

"M&M's."

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck. "You want to share some with me?"

She nodded and walked over to her bed. Troy followed her closely behind.

"You're going to sort them right?"

Gabriella nodded. "If you want me to," she insisted.

"I do," he grabbed her hand and intertwined it with her own. The two sat quietly on Gabriella's bed as she poured out the bag onto her bedspread.

She bit her lip.

"Six piles Gabs," he whispered. "One for each of the colors."

"Troy----I can't," her eyes began to get watery.

She peered at the M&M's wondering how such a simple task now could be so difficult. She ran a hand across the M&M's and she didn't know how to go about the duty. She couldn't.

"Let me help you," he said and wrapped his hand around hers.

He grabbed the pile of M&M's and made _one_ large pile.

"Troy," she bit her lip.

"They're all red."

"Red symbolizes love, and I wanted to find a way to share my red M&M's with you Gabriella. With you and only you."

He placed a hand on her cheek and placed his lips softly on hers. The tears ran down from her face as she allowed him to kiss her and wipe away her tears.

He loved her. He truly loved her.

"I will always have more red M&M's for you. I will always have more love for you."


End file.
